


Confundus

by MarinaLupin, MiraBlack, NicolyBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mischief, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romance, The Marauder's Map
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."Quando Elizabeth Rosier pediu àqueles grifinórios que a ajudassem a pregar uma peça em Snape e seus amigos, ela não pensou que uma amizade surgiria.Quem imaginaria, afinal? Quatro grifinórios e uma sonserina.Na visão de todos, eles eram amigos, mas aquele pequeno favor gerou uma dívida. Elizabeth prometeu e teria que cumprir um grande desafio: ajudar James Potter a sair com Lily Evans. Uma missão quase impossível.Violet Willians, da Corvinal, decide tomar como um desafio pessoal ajudar Peter Pettigrew a tirar melhores notas em poções. Outra missão quase impossível, mas, assim como Elizabeth, ela não é do tipo que desiste.Aproveitando-se da proximidade da amiga com os grifinórios, a corvina Charlotte Collins decide que é a oportunidade perfeita para que a sua casa azul e bronze ganhe a taça de quadribol, sabotando o time adversário.Quatro grifinórios, uma sonserina e duas corvinas. Quem esperaria que casas rivais poderiam se dar tão bem?[Longfic | Marotos]





	1. Não temam a primeira, temam a segunda.

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui nos pertence, obviamente, no entanto, as personagens Violet Williams, Charlotte Collins e Elizabeth Rosier nos pertencem, e é proibida a utilização delas em qualquer outro lugar sem a nossa devida autorização.  
> # Universo Alternativo, onde os eventos não seguem os eventos originais da obra.  
> # Marotos.  
> # Longfic.  
> # Créditos do psd da capa para diva da Makinlly, do maravilhoso do Perfect Design. E a sinopse também leva os créditos do PD.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!
> 
> _________________________________
> 
> Essa é uma ideia antiga nossa, ela passou muito tempo na geladeira, mas finalmente decidimos postá-la, e aqui está!  
> Boa leitura *-*

 

 

 

 

— O que você que está fazendo a essa hora fora do dormitório, Potter? — questionou asperamente a monitora do quinto ano da grifinória, mais conhecida como Lily Evans. Era por volta da meia noite, e o castelo de Hogwarts estava deserto, com exceção dos monitores, que faziam as rondas, e de James Potter, que nunca se importou com regras.

— Na verdade, eu estava atrás de você, Evans.

— Ótimo, já me encontrou, agora volte ao dormitório, antes que eu seja obrigada a retirar pontos da grifinória. — Lily mal olhou para James, mas a raiva estava mais que presente em sua voz.

— Por que não aproveitamos que estamos sozinhos aqui, e batemos um papo? — o rapaz levou a mão aos cabelos e os bagunçou.

— Se manda, Potter. — exasperou a ruiva, aumentando o passo e deixando-o para trás.

Agora, James se encontrava no corredor mal iluminado, com uma expressão vazia no rosto. O pensamento de que Lily foi embora sem mandá-lo de volta para o dormitório rondava sua cabeça, como se ela dissesse que preferia descumprir seus deveres como monitora, coisa que a garota nunca fazia, a ter que ficar mais tempo ao lado dele.

— Você não deveria me mandar de volta para o dormitório, monitora? — o maroto gritou, sem pensar.

— Menos dez pontos para a grifinória! — retrucou Lily, que mesmo longe, ainda podia ouvi-lo.

— Isso foi muito idiota. — disse uma voz vinda da tapeçaria, enquanto James se xingava mentalmente.

— Mas que mer... — começou ele, depois de quase pular de susto. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Rosier?

Uma garota de estatura média e cabelos longos, pouco visíveis a luz, saiu de trás da tapeçaria, a insígnia de monitora brilhava em suas vestes, e James se perguntou o que ela estava fazendo escondida.

— Você realmente acha que vai conseguir conquistar Lily Evans, com essa atitude? Garotas como ela, repudiam caras como você. — a garota se aproximou de Potter, ignorando completamente sua pergunta.

— O que você tem a ver com isso? — James indagou, quase ofendido,  _quase_.

— Realmente, isso não é assunto meu. Aliás, eu ia te pedir um favor, mas pensando bem, acho que não é uma boa ideia. — falou a garota. — Se bem que, essa sua idiotice pode ser útil.  — ela refletiu, enquanto puxava o braço dele, e começava a andar calmamente pelo corredor. — Escute Potter, preciso de ajuda.

— É um caso de vida ou morte? — o moreno retirou seu braço, se afastando dela.

— Depende do ponto de vista.

— Ou seja, não é importante. Tchau. — James se virou para ir embora.

— Está ocupado agora? — Rosier começou a segui-lo.

— Para você, sempre.

— Menos cinquenta pontos para a grifinória. — disse a morena, com uma calma evidente, fazendo James parar bruscamente, e se virar para ficar frente a frente com ela.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

— Você está fora da cama e eu posso te dar uma lista de infrações. Menos dez pontos e uma semana de detenção. — um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios da garota, ela estava claramente se divertindo com aquilo.

— O que que eu fiz?! — James estava a um passo de pegar sua varinha para azará-la.

— Não me ouviu, e foi rude, menos quinze pontos, e duas semanas de detenção. — ela se encostou na parede, e começou a olhar para as unhas. — No total, você tem três semanas de detenção e menos oitenta e cinco pontos para a sua casa, visto que a Evans já lhe retirou dez pontos. Eu posso inventar qualquer motivo para te colocar de detenção, não que você precise de ajuda para conseguir uma. Mas de qualquer forma, ninguém vai se importar mesmo, ainda mais se tratando de você.

— Você é louca! — o rosto de James já estava vermelho de raiva. — Qual o seu problema?

— Provavelmente. — respondeu, dando um grande sorriso diabólico e ignorando a outra questão enquanto se virava para ir embora.

— Rosier! — James gritou desesperado, fazendo ela se virar, com o sorriso ainda presente.

— Ou eu posso retirar tudo, se... — começou ela dando uma risada. — Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Potter.

— O que você quer comigo? — o maroto perguntou, temendo internamente a resposta.

***

— Mas é claro que você tem que aceitar! — Sirius Black repetiu pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez naquele dia, enquanto tomavam café. — Nós vamos pregar uma peça no ranhoso e você ainda pega a garota. — O moreno de olhos cinzas mergulhava suas panquecas em mel como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

— E o que ela ganharia com isso? — A discussão parecia antiga, a cara de tédio de James denunciava isso, nem a comida em seu prato chamava-lhe mais a atenção, tudo o que ele queria era que Sirius calasse a boca de uma vez.

— Quem se importa? E é claro que você tem que aceitar! — exasperou Sirius.

— Pela última vez, Sirius. Não. — Desde que James chegara no dormitório na noite anterior com a “ _proposta_ ” da Rosier, Sirius insistira sem parar para que ele aceitasse. — Isso é idiotice e a Rosier é louca.

— Isso é fantástico, James! — retrucou Black, animadamente.  — Pense só, nós poderíamos pregar uma peça naquele grupo de sebosos e você consegue o que tanto quer!

— E desde quando vocês precisam de ajuda para pregar peças?  — perguntou Remus Lupin, olhando por cima de seu livro, afastando as mechas claras de seus olhos.

— Não precisamos, mas Elizabeth Rosier pode tornar tudo isso ainda melhor.

— Remus tem razão, não precisamos dela. — discordou James. — Eu não preciso dela.

— Ah, precisa sim. — disse Peter Pettigrew, um garoto loiro e gordinho, com a boca ainda cheia de bolo. — Você está tão perto de conquistar a Evans, quanto eu de conseguir uma nota razoável em Poções.

Os meninos deram algumas risadas enquanto James emburrava a cara e deixava escapar alguns olhares frustrados para o fim da mesa, onde Lily ria com as amigas enquanto aproveitava o café da manhã. Como se pressentindo o olhar do maroto, a ruiva virou seu rosto, dando de cara com James, que sorriu acenando, enquanto a garota revirava os olhos e fechava a cara.

— Rosier disse que pode te ajudar a conquistar a Lily?  — questionou Remus, tentando entender a situação. — Como exatamente? E o que diabos ela ganha com isso?

— Ela não chegou a explicar, ou explicou e eu não prestei atenção, a situação toda era muito absurda. Ajudar ela a pregar uma peça contra a corja de sonserinos e em troca ela me ajuda com a Lily? É muito bom para ser verdade. Ela deve estar aprontando alguma.  — concluiu James, tentando entender a situação

— Talvez ela tenha pedido ajuda para você porque você é um maroto, e vocês já se conhecem. — Sirius comentou o óbvio, sem notar os olhares cobiçadores que uma garota sentada mais à frente começou a lhe lançar.

— Ainda não justifica ela ter pedido minha ajuda, aquela garota consegue pregar uma peça no Dumbledore sem ajuda. — James largou o garfo com força em cima do prato, sua mente trabalhava a mil, tentando entender aquela situação.

— Pontas, tente não pensar, e apenas aceite, vai ser divertido. — o moreno de cabelos cacheados notou então a garota de cabelos loiros, que o estava olhando, e a sua atenção na conversa sumiu.

— Nenhum de vocês acham isso estranho? Por que uma so...

A fala de James foi interrompida por uma quintanista que parou ao lado de Peter, e em frente a Sirius, no exato momento em que Black ia sorrir para a loira, mas Almofadinhas não deixou a oportunidade passar, e lançou um olhar para a garota, que apenas revirou os olhos, ignorando-o completamente. Ela entregou um papel a Peter, antes de se pronunciar.

— Esteja, as 17:30 em ponto, na biblioteca, sem falta, Pettigrew. — falou autoritária, fazendo até mesmo Remus tirar os olhos do livro para encará-la.

— Eu agradeço, Williams, mas você não precisa mais se incomodar. — Peter engoliu em seco e demorou uns bons 50 segundos antes de responde-la.

— Preciso sim! E agora, é questão de honra. Não se atreva a chegar atrasado.

— Eu tenho tarefa para entregar agora, Williams. — resmungou Peter, tentando se livrar da garota. — Realmente, não preciso mais da sua ajuda.

— Você está brincando comigo, não é? — irritou-se a menina. — Por que não disse que tinha uma tarefa para fazer? — a menina começou a afastar Peter com as mãos, se metendo entre James e o garoto.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ele, com a voz algumas oitavas acima.

— Ajudando você

E com isso a garota começou a revirar os materiais de Pettigrew, na tentativa de enfiar algum pingo de conhecimento naquela cabeça, enquanto o garoto se mantinha quieto e vermelho, dos pés à cabeça. Ele queria dizer não, se levantar da mesa e correr para o mais longe possível, mas aquela era Violet Williams, e você não poderia simplesmente discutir com ela.

— Ora vejam só, parece que o Peter arrumou uma namorada, afinal. — brincou Sirius, enquanto os meninos riam da situação.

— Pena que você não arrumou um cérebro, Black. — respondeu a morena, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. — Não me enche.

— Por isso eu não gosto de brincar com vocês da corvinal. — resmungou Sirius, enquanto James e Remus caiam na gargalhada. — Vocês não têm um pingo de senso de humor.

— E eu posso citar uma lista infinita de qualidades que faltam na sua pessoa. — comentou outra menina com vestes azuis, vindo em direção a eles. — Caráter, decência e vergonha na cara estão entre elas.

— Amável, Charlie. — sorriu Sirius, com o seu melhor sorriso. — Que prazer em desfrutar da sua companhia...

— Tire esse sorriso estúpido da cara, Black. — mandou a menina com uma expressão aborrecida. Charlotte Collins, era aluna da corvinal assim como a amiga Violet. Tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros, que lhe caiam pelos ombros. — E não me chame de Charlie, você não tem esse direito.

— Oh, oi Charlie. — cumprimentou Violet, ainda tentando ajudar Peter. — Vou em um minuto.

— E esse um minuto vai demorar muito? — resmungou a outra, impaciente.

— Exatos 60 segundos.

— Então... — voltou-se Charlie para os meninos que ainda pareciam manter uma pequena discussão.  — Como vai o time de quadribol de vocês? Soube que Hoolbroke não vai poder jogar mais esse ano, já acharam outro apanhador?

— Vai bem, Collins. — respondeu James ainda distraído. — Estamos pensando em alguém para a vaga.

— Gostaria de abandonar seu time e jogar pelo nosso, Charlie? — brincou Sirius. — Você sabe, a disputa é entre Corvinal e Grifinória agora.

— Eu nunca abandonaria o time campeão. E já comentei algo sobre você não me chamar de Charlie há alguns segundos atrás. É Collins para você, Black, embora eu prefira que você evite se referir a mim.  — respondeu ela, alfinetando Sirius e arrancando um sorriso de Remus.

— Como as coisas mudam, há algumas semanas atrás eu poderia sussurrar no seu ouvido... — O quer que fosse que Sirius pretendia dizer no final da frase foi interrompido por um olhar mortal vindo de Charlotte.

— Violet? Já acabou? — chamou a menina. 

— Quase...

— Você devia se sentar, Charlie, o namoro aí pode durar horas. — brincou Almofadinhas novamente.

— E você devia...

— Olá, James. — chamou uma voz atrás do grupo, interrompendo a resposta malcriada de Charlotte.

Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para a morena parada em frente a eles, com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, e os braços cruzados sobre a insígnia prateada de monitora. As vestes verdes destoando totalmente daquele lado do salão, sua própria presença já era incomum. Todos a olhavam querendo saber que diabos Elizabeth Rosier, monitora da sonserina, poderia querer com qualquer um que estivesse por ali.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Rosier?  — exigiu James, um tanto irritado, enquanto os outros apenas os encaravam.

— Admirando a paisagem.  — respondeu sarcasticamente a menina.  — Já percebeu como esse lado do salão é bem iluminado? — ela deu um sorriso de lado, e sem dar tempo de qualquer um deles falar algo, ela continuou. — Eu preciso de uma resposta, James. — concluiu, seriamente dessa vez. — Nós temos um acordo ou não?

— Eu disse que precisava de tempo para pensar. — respondeu o maroto, irritado.

— Seu tempo já acabou. Agora decida, sim ou não?

— Sim. — respondeu Sirius, do outro lado da mesa. — Ele aceita.

— Sirius! — ralhou James.

— Aceita o que? — Charlie intrometeu-se na conversa, lançando olhares atravessados para a sonserina do seu lado.

— Não é da sua conta, Collins. — Eliza respondeu toda malcriada. — Vá mandar uma carta para tia Elena e não se intrometa na conversa alheia.

— Era minha conversa antes de você aparecer... prima. — reclamou Charlotte, vermelha de raiva.

— Ok, podemos ir. — disse Violet, levantando-se apressadamente da mesa, na tentativa de afastar as duas.

Elizabeth ignorou os olhares raivosos de Charlie e voltou-se para James, um tanto nervosa.

— Sim ou não?

— Por que eu? — James fez a pergunta de um milhão de galeões, que o atormentava desde a noite anterior.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, um tentando entender os motivos do outro pelo olhar.

— Porque você é perfeito para isso. — o tom de voz da menina se tornou mais intenso. — E eu preciso de você, Potter.

James encarou-a por mais alguns segundos, franzindo a testa em busca de mais respostas. Por fim, acenou com a cabeça, fazendo surgir sorrisos de excitação em Elizabeth e Sirius.

— Ótimo! Te vejo hoje às sete, na torre de astronomia, para acertar os detalhes. — disse a menina se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo de despedida na bochecha, que não passou despercebido pela ruiva do outro lado da mesa, que revirou os olhos, visivelmente estressada.

— É assim que ela pretende te ajudar? — indagou Remus. — Irritando ainda mais a Evans?

— É melhor que nada. — intrometeu-se Petigrew, fazendo todos rirem.  — Antes ela era indiferente, agora pelo menos ela demostra insatisfação.

— Ai, meu Merlin, já vi que isso não vai prestar. — Potter choramingou, enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto.


	2. Você não sabe, mas a palavra é ciúme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooii pessoas!   
> Primeiramente, nos desculpem pelo atraso, o capitulo estava pronto, mas eu esqueci de postar! Peço mil perdões, mas é que eu (NicolyBlack) sou a unica no momento com tempo e disponibilidade pra postar, pq a Beth ta sem internet, e a Mari ta com problemas familiares, mas eu esqueci, desculpe :/  
> Não vou enrolar muito, então, nos vemos lá em baixo *-*

 

— Eu posso descobrir o que eles estão aprontando. — começou Charlie naquela manhã, no caminho para a aula de feitiços.

— Com que objetivo? — perguntou Violet ao passar pela porta da sala, sendo seguida por sua amiga. A menina então jogou os seus livros sobre uma mesa qualquer no canto da sala.

— Nós precisamos de uma vantagem sob o time da Grifinória. Descobrir algum ponto fraco do novo apanhador, uma falha no time, qualquer coisa assim. — sussurrou a menina, rabiscando furiosamente no pergaminho, enquanto o professor, que chegou uns segundos depois que elas, passava um exercício na lousa. — Nós nos aproximamos dos meninos da Grifinória, quem sabe conseguimos assistir um ou dois treinos, e pronto. Levamos a taça esse ano.

— Isso é meio que trapaça, você sabe. — argumentou Vi, parecendo mais interessada na tarefa, que qualquer outra coisa. — Me passe a pena.

— Professor Flitwick não nos diz para encontrarmos uma solução criativa para nossos problemas? — brincou a menina, passando a pena pela mesa. — Bom, essa é a minha.

— Sua solução criativa continua sendo uma trapaça. Agora, deixe eu me concentrar.

O exercício consistia em tentar causar algum efeito na pena, com feitiços não verbais.

— Que seja. Violet, eu preciso de você para isso, você agora tem acesso aos garotos, parte deles pelo menos. — continuou Charlie, debruçada na mesa.

— Eu não estou muito certa sobre isso... — a pena de Violet havia levitado alguns centímetros da mesa, atraindo a atenção do professor, que batia palmas animado.

— Violet! — exclamou Charlie, tomando o braço da menina. — Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Enquanto o professor se aproximava para conferir o trabalho das duas, Charlie voltou-se para sua pena, que de repente pegou fogo sobre a mesa.

— Ok, eu ajudo você.  — aceitou a menina, de olhos arregalados, enquanto as duas tentavam apagar o fogo, que de alguma forma havia migrado para as sobrancelhas do professor.

— Cinco pontos a menos, pela falta de atenção, senhorita Collins! — guinchou Flitwick, com as sobrancelhas chamuscadas. — Mas parabéns pelo feitiço não-verbal.

Charlotte sorriu, mas sua cabeça estava longe. Ela já tinha algo preparado para conseguir a taça este ano.

***

— Eu continuo achando que essa garota é louca, Sirius. — dizia James andando pelo corredor, conversando com que o que parecia um espelho. — Mas eu estou curioso agora. Vamos ver até onde isso vai.

— Então você vai estar lá as sete? — perguntou Sirius, ao invés do reflexo de James, aparecia o rosto de Sirius no espelho, e sua voz.

— Vou. — respondeu o moreno, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Ele parou em uma tapeçaria qualquer, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dos bolsos, e com um toque da varinha e os dizeres " _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_ ", o pergaminho tornou-se um complexo mapa de Hogwarts. Como que por hábito, James procurou os pontos que indicavam Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Lily Evans. Adicionando na sua checagem agora, Elizabeth Rosier.

Remus e Peter estavam na biblioteca, junto com o nome de Violet Williams, Sirius estava a caminho da biblioteca também. Tanto a Evans quanto a Rosier se encontravam em seus respectivos dormitórios, e ambas andavam de um lado para o outro. Por um segundo James se perguntou que diabos as duas estavam pensando.

 — Nos vemos na biblioteca, Almofadinhas?

Sirius acenou no espelho, e logo o reflexo de James voltou a aparecer. O moreno parecia pensativo com a testa franzida daquele jeito. James bagunçou os cabelos, tentando afastar seus pensamentos e pulou da tapeçaria, lançando um " _Malfeito feito_ " para o mapa e indo em direção aos amigos.

— Wow! — exclamou uma garota, que batera com tudo em James no corredor. Levou um segundo para o maroto reconhecer a garota que segurava. — Sinto muito, Potter, eu estava distraída.

— Sem problemas, Collins. — sorriu James, para Charlotte. A menina retribui o sorriso enquanto se endireitava e arrumava as vestes de quadribol.

— Acabei de sair do treino. — explicou a loira. — Estou procurando a Violet, viu ela em algum lugar?

— Ela está na biblioteca, com Peter. — respondeu James. — Estou indo para lá agora.

— Oh sim, parece que faremos uma caminhada. — sorriu a menina.

James apenas retribuiu o sorriso e com as mãos nos bolsos os dois continuaram a andar.

— Então, James... — começou Charlotte, olhando de esguelha para o moreno.  — Você conhece minha prima?

— De vista. — desconversou o Potter. — Puros-sangues sempre se conhecem.

— Pareceu mais que de vista, hoje de manhã. — especulou a loira. — Ela precisava de sua ajuda para alguma coisa?

— Algo assim. — sorriu amarelo o moreno, tratando de mudar de assunto logo em seguida. — Como vai o time?

— Ah, vai bem. Demos graças a Merlin que hoje tivemos um dia seco. Deixo o treino todos os dias ensopada até os ossos.

— Sim, essas chuvas não estão ajudando em nada. Está tendo o mesmo problema que Sirius? Ele reclama que o bastão não fica firme na mão em dias de chuva.

— Sim, tem sido um problema para mim. Coitado do novo apanhador de vocês.

James não mordeu a isca, só acenou com a cabeça sem dar mais qualquer detalhe sobre o novo apanhador, deixando Charlotte visivelmente desapontada.

— Aqui estamos. — disse James abrindo a porta da biblioteca, ganhando um sorriso fraco de Charlie.

Chegando lá, encontraram Violet com o que pareceu ser um livro de ervas, batendo na cabeça de Peter, que tentava rabiscar alguma coisa num pergaminho. Sirius tinhas os pés sobre a mesa, e partilhava escondido do chocolate de Remus, que terminava a sua tarefa de transfiguração.

Charlie pegou um livro qualquer, e sentou-se entre Violet e Remus, já James se sentou ao lado de Sirius, e deitou sua cabeça na mesa, usando suas mãos para apoia-la.

— Já terminou, Vi? — a loira perguntou, ao abrir o livro – cujo ela nem mesmo leu o título – em uma página qualquer.

— Não, ainda falta vermos sobr... Pettigrew!

Violet gritou ao perceber que Peter tinha pegado um pedaço de chocolate, e agora ele sujava todos os livros e pergaminhos de marrom, mas o seu grito gerou uma repreensão da bibliotecária Madame Pince, ao mesmo tempo que arrancou risos de Sirius.

— O que? — Peter disse inocentemente, mas Violet o ignorou, ela apenas começou a passar a mão freneticamente nas manchas que Pettigrew tinha feito.

— Desista Williams, ele suja tudo com comida, nada se salva. — Black disse após parar de rir, mas sua fala atraiu a atenção de Charlie, que olhou maliciosamente para Remus, e com um sorriso de canto, ela pegou o que restava da barra de chocolate, que já estava na metade, e começou a comer calmamente. — Hey! — Sirius protestou, e olhou indignado para Remus, que apenas deu de ombros.

— Você não aprendeu a ser educado e oferecer as coisas para damas, Black? — perguntou a loira em tom de zoação. — Ops! Me desculpe, eu esqueci que você é um troglodita. — Charlie finalizou sua frase ao colocar mais um pedaço de chocolate na boca.

— Para começar, você não é nenhuma dama, Collins — disse emburrado.

— Como se você fosse um cavalheiro, Almofadinhas. — James levantou a cabeça para provocar o amigo. O rosto de Potter estava horrível, sua bochecha estava inchada e com um arranhão, seus lábios estavam puxados, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, indicando que ele chegou a ter um cochilo rápido, e seus óculos estavam tortos.

— Volte a dormir, Pontas, ninguém merece olhar para a sua feiura. — Sirius fez uma careta ao encarar o amigo, e então ele empurrou a cabeça de James para a mesa de novo. — E Collins, passe o chocolate para cá.

Charlie já estava se preparando para mais uma resposta malcriada, quando Remus decidiu falar algo.

— Pode ficar, Collins, já comemos o bastante. — ele completou com um sorriso.

— Mas nós somos dois, ela é apenas uma! — tentou protestar Sirius.

— Você eu deixo pegar mais, Lupin, porque você sabe ser educado. — Charlotte deu um sorriso para Remus enquanto ela lhe alcançava mais um pedaço de chocolate. Remus aceitou, todo vermelho, após ouvir Sirius bufar. Então, Charlie voltou os olhos para o livro em seu colo, e começou a ler.

— Não! Pettigrew, como você espera tirar uma nota boa, se você não se esforça? — Violet teve um rápido acesso de raiva ao fechar com força os livros e levar as mãos até a cabeça, se não fosse por seu ego e orgulho extremamente altos, Violet já teria desistido.

Por uns dois minutos, a mesa ficou em um completo silêncio. James ainda tinha a cabeça abaixada, Violet ainda mantinha as mãos na cabeça, Remus olhava ameaçadoramente para Peter, que apenas olhava para o pergaminho em sua frente. Charlotte ainda comia o chocolate, e lia o livro que ela pegou aleatoriamente, e Sirius olhava para Williams atentamente, tentando entender o porquê de ela ainda insistir em ajudar Peter.

— Se isso te faz se sentir melhor Vi, o Dean está te procurando como um louco. — Charlotte disse calmamente.

— Que?! — exasperou Violet, e então ela começou a guardar apressadamente suas coisas.

— Dean Harvey? Goleiro da corvinal? — James levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o nome do goleiro, repentinamente interessado no assunto. Charlie apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça ao comer o ultimo pedaço de chocolate.

— O que o Harvey quer com você, Williams? — quem perguntou foi Sirius, porém ele não recebeu uma reposta. Violet apenas deu um meio sorriso para ele, pediu licença e deu um aceno com a mão, para então sumir do campo de visão deles. — O que o Harvey quer com ela, Collins? — Sirius repetiu sua pergunta para Charlie, mas tudo que ele recebeu foi um dar de ombros.

— Por que a curiosidade, Black? — Charlie devolveu a pergunta, com um tom brincalhão.

— Rosier! — a resposta que Sirius iria dar foi interrompida por James, que gritou ao olhar para uma garota com as vestes da sonserina.

James se levantou apressadamente, e saiu correndo e tropeçando nos próprios pés, sua falta de atenção o fez bater de frente com uma garota ruiva.

— Olhe por onde anda, Potter! — quem falou era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lily Evans, que tinha acabo de entrar na biblioteca acompanhada por Dorcas Meadowes.

— Desculpe Evans, realmente, me desculpe. — James se abaixou rapidamente para pegar o livro que estava na mão de Lily que caiu com o encontrão deles. Ele devolveu o livro, pediu desculpas mais uma vez, e saiu correndo da biblioteca, deixando Evans completamente confusa para trás, em dias normais, Potter teria voltado somente para atormenta-la.

— Isso sim foi novidade. — comentou Charlotte, após se levantar para guardar o livro que tinha pego, e pegar outro, de novo ela nem levou o título, somente abriu em uma página qualquer.

— James nunca ignora a ruiva. — Sirius disse, depois de desviar o olhar de Evans, que parecia muito encabulada com o acontecido.

— Oh! Um livro interessante. — disse a loira, ao constatar sobre o que o livro falava.

— Fala sobre que assunto? — Remus perguntou inocentemente.

— Corujas. — demorou uns segundo para Collins responder, seus olhos estavam vidrados nas páginas do livro.

Mas isso foi o bastante para que Remus começasse a falar sobre os animais voadores, e Charlie deixou o livro de lado para ir discutir sobre as qualidades das corujas com Lupin.

— Aaahh. — Sirius bufou ao notar que ele e Peter foram excluídos do assunto.

O moreno se levantou calmamente, e puxou Peter.

— Vem Peter, vamos deixar os dois lobinh... quer dizer, pombinhos as sós, e vamos fazer algo divertido. — ele comentou, mas nenhum dos dois pareceram dar ouvidos, Sirius bufou mais uma vez, e saiu de lá com Peter em seu encalço.

***

— Rosier? —  James chamou cuidadosamente saindo debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, enquanto " _checava_ " o pontinho preto no mapa, nomeado Elizabeth Rosier.

— Está atrasado, Potter. —  retrucou a menina impaciente, colocando uma mecha do cabelo claro atrás da orelha. — Ande logo, não tenho a noite toda, ainda preciso fazer a ronda na ala leste do castelo.

— Se estava ocupada porque me chamou então? — o maroto resmungou, recebendo um olhar mortal da sonserina. — Então, qual é o plano? — questionou o garoto ignorando a crescente irritação da morena.

 — Bom... Eu não tenho um, na verdade, eu tenho, mas...

 — Mas?

 — Ele precisa de uns ajustes.

 — Ajustes?

 — É... Talvez um plano novo. —  ela disse rapidamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, virando-se repentinamente em direção ao moreno e mordendo o lábio inferior. — É que precisa ser perfeito, entende? Tem que ser algo grande e extremamente vergonhoso.  E eu usei a minha última grande ideia com o Filch. —  finalizou a menina fazendo gestos nervosos com as mãos, como se estivesse estapeando o ar.

 — Algo inesquecível. —  sorriu o maroto, lembrando da pegadinha anterior e entendendo o motivo de estar ali.

 — Isso!

 — Acho que tenho exatamente o que você quer. — James finalizou, compartilhando um sorriso travesso de cumplicidade com a garota.

***

— Eu pareço um velho. — reclamou Remus enquanto entrava no dormitório, chegando da ronda de monitoria. — Tudo dói.

— Passa o emplasto que para de arder. — sugeriu Peter, meio concentrado em uma tarefa, meio concentrado em um bolinho. Ele também tinha sua cota de dores provindas das aventuras dos meninos na semana passada.

— Não sinto mais os arranhados, são esses cortes e dores nos ossos. — reclamou Remus, arrancando a gravada e o suéter e desabotoando a camisa. — E a mordida desse cachorro aí.

— Disponha. — riu Sirius, com metade do corpo sobre a cama, encarando o teto.

Desde criança Remus aguentava as transformações em lobisomem sozinho, passara todo o primeiro ano escondendo sua condição com unhas e garras, no segundo ano, como tinha que ser, seus amigos haviam descoberto. E desde lá, os Marotos trabalhavam em um jeito de transformar o pesadelo de Remus em algo melhor. Fora no início desse ano que todo o trabalho havia tido resultado e os meninos conseguiram transformar-se em animagos. Peter, o rato. James, o cervo. E Sirius, o enorme cachorro. Agora, toda semana de lua cheia, os animagos e o lobisomem saiam pela propriedade do castelo a fora, explorando. Era um alívio e tanto para Remus, que antes disso passava todas as noites trancado em uma casa velha, se mordendo, arranhando e quebrando tudo que estivesse por perto.

Mas isso não livrava o maroto das dores das transformações, nem os machucados decorrentes das viagens noturnas dos garotos, ou brincadeiras brutas demais com um cervo e um cachorro enorme. Eles haviam aprendido a preparar emplastos e poções que diminuíam as dores, mas Remus sempre parecia mais afetado.

— O que você acha da Charlotte? — perguntou Sirius pensativo.

— Ela é legal, você sabe. — respondeu o garoto, franzindo o nariz diante do cheiro do produto, enquanto esfregava no tornozelo e nas costas. — Por que?

— Ela quer alguma coisa. — o moreno levantou-se da cama, andando pelo quarto. — Aquela menina não faz nada por fazer. Ela não se aproximou de nós porque sentiu minha falta...

— Acho que você está exagerando. — Remus largou-se na cama, com a barriga para baixo, aproveitando o alívio repentino que os remédios causavam.

 — Almofadinhas, detesto admitir, mas você tinha razão.  —  James disse entrando no quarto se jogando na cama. — Essa vai ser a pegadinha do ano.

 — E quando é que eu não tenho razão, meu caro?

 — E quando o sol não nasce a oeste? — murmurou Remus.

Os meninos riram enquanto Sirius jogava um travesseiro no amigo.

— Como foi com a Rosier, Pontas? — perguntou Peter, terminando o bolinho e abandonando a tarefa. Ouvir James comentar sobre uma futura pegadinha ganhava de dez a zero de sua tarefa de transfiguração.

— Muito bom. Aquela garota tem uma mente diabólica. — contou James animado, se jogando na cama. — Quando ela não está sendo presunçosa e irritante, você realmente consegue uma boa conversa. E planejar contra os sonserinos com alguém de dentro... Oh, Merlin. Mal posso esperar para ver o ranhoso se dando mal.

Os meninos riram e passaram o resto da noite planejando possíveis pegadinhas. Remus ficou de fora, apenas ignorando as malvadezas dos colegas, aparecendo apenas quando começaram a planejar as aventuras da próxima lua.

— Nós ainda não mapeamos a área leste do gramado. — comentou Sirius. — O mapa ainda tem uns bons espaços em branco.

— E tem a passagem nova do Peter, do segundo andar. — resmungou Rem. — Vou ter que desenhar toda ela a mão.

— Acho que a Willians pode ajudar a descobrir aquele feitiço. — comentou Peter. — O de identidade.

Os meninos sorriram animados com a perspectiva.

— Nós somos tão legais. — riu James. — Duvido que algum dia algum aluno de Hogwarts tenha descoberto mais sobre esse lugar que nós.

— E certamente nem um deles foi tão bonito, brilhante... — começou Sirius.

— Humilde. — cortou Remus, mas ele sorria.

— Possuíam uma autêntica capa de invisibilidade, podiam se transformar em animais...

— Ilegalmente...

— Inventaram algo tão legal como o Mapa do Maroto e era tão legais quanto nós.

— Viva os Marotos! — gritou James, jogando o travesseiro pro alto.

— Viva! — entoaram os outros numa alegre algazarra. Certamente, poucas vezes uma amizade tão profunda havia sido vista por ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooii, o que acharam? *-*  
> Era pra mim ter posto isso no capitulo passado, mas eu esqueci (pra variar), enfim, aqui esta a listinha com os atores e seus respectivos personagens (personagens como Remus e Sirius ainda estão sem atores, por isso não estão na lista):
> 
> James Potter: Aaron Johnson  
> Lily Evans: Karen Gillan  
> Elizabeth Rosier: Jenna Coleman (com olhos verdes)  
> Violet Williams: Willa Holland  
> Charlotte Collins: Melissa Benoist (loira)


	3. Às vezes é mais que uma brincadeira.

 

James soube que estava atrasado no momento em que olhou para o lado e viu a cama de Sirius vazia, se o garoto tinha acordado primeiro que ele, isso significava que ele estava muito atrasado. O moreno levantou correndo e colocou o primeiro uniforme que encontrou, mal percebendo que aquele não era o seu, notando tarde demais que a roupa amassada deveria pertencer a Sirius, já que estava impregnado com um perfume doce horrível.

Enquanto descia o segundo lance de escadas, o maroto se surpreendeu ao procurar automaticamente se uma das garotas com vestes verdes no caminho era Rosier. Mas nenhuma parecia ter o cabelo castanho claro suficiente e a língua tão afiada. James se perguntou quando os encontros com a garota deixaram de ser casuais e se tornaram diários.  Não é como se eles marcassem alguma coisa, mas todos os dias se encontravam no mesmo corredor.

Potter adentrou o salão principal, vasculhou a mesa da grifinória e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao avistar dois pontinhos azuis em uma imensidão de vermelho. Todos os dias antes da aula Violet tentava enfiar alguma coisa na cabeça de Peter, e no meio das aulas, depois das aulas, nos treinos e em qualquer tempo disponível que ela tivesse, não que adiantasse muita coisa. Peter parecia muito intimidado com a presença da corvina para aprender algo, o que só lhe fazia comer mais, o que já não era pouco. Infelizmente para ele, Violet não parecia ter muitos afazeres.

— Vocês não têm uma casa, não? — implicou o maroto, ao se sentar entre Charlie e Sirius, que pareciam estar entretidos em uma aninada conversa sobre quadribol.

— Isso é meio embaraçoso, — começou a loira. — mas vocês têm torta de amora, na minha mesa não.

— O que é uma puta de uma injustiça. — comentou Violet, ao se servir de mais um pedaço.  James também não sabia dizer quando as garotas começaram a se sentar ali. Elas simplesmente apareceram, o que fazia Sirius reclamar constantemente, o moreno vivia dizendo "Garotos. Garotos, nós somos um grupo de garotos. Uma irmandade sagrada de homens. Não devíamos nós misturar... com aquelas garotas". Não é necessário comentar o fato que ele ressaltou a palavra "garotos" pelo menos umas cinco vezes. Parte do problema era que ele ainda desconfiava de Charlotte e a outra parte era que Violet não dava a mínima para ele, o que ofendia profundamente o seu ego e as tornava desnecessárias.

— Ei! Não espante a namorada do Peter. — disse Sirius, em um tom brincalhão. Brincalhão entre aspas, o maroto ainda parecia extremamente contrariado.

— Há-há, eu sou Sirius Black e eu tenho que fazer uma piadinha sem graça para me fazer sentir importante. — revidou a morena, sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de desviar os olhos de sua torta.

— Assim você machuca o coração dele, Violet. — Remus falou rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que passava geléia em uma fatia de pão.

— Ela não sabe da existência desse órgão.

James parou de prestar atenção na discussão quando notou as pessoas encarando algo atrás de si. E se surpreendeu ao encontrar Elizabeth Rosier, ela já tinha feito isso um par de vezes, mas ninguém nunca deixava de se surpreender, inclusive ele.

— Tenho reunião da monitoria hoje às 7:00, graças a sua "ruiva", — iniciou ela, em um tom permanentemente desgostoso. — como se já não tivéssemos reuniões suficientes durante a semana, ela ainda me sugere mais. Então, teremos que adiar nosso encontro. — O garoto estava consciente de que pelo menos cinco pares de olhos o encaravam e que ele estava corando.

— Oh! Sim, tudo bem...

Elizabeth assentiu e desviou sua atenção para a mesa.

— Heey, torta de amora! — comentou, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos assumiam um brilho juvenil.  

— Eu sei! — exclamou Charlie, virando se para encarar a prima. — Não tem na nossa mesa também.  

— Isso é uma puta de uma injustiça.  — indignou-se Rosier.

— Eu disse. — apontou Violet sem desviar os olhos da lição de Peter.

— Sente-se com a gente, Rosier. — convidou Remus, gentilmente.

— Ah, claro, porque isso aqui já virou uma bagunça, não é mesmo? Nós não conhecemos ninguém da lufa-lufa também para chamar? — reclamou Sirius. Não que Elizabeth tivesse dado alguma importância a sua opinião, visto que a sonserina se espremeu entre James e Charlie e se serviu de uma grande fatia de torta.

— Na verdade — começou Charlie. — eu e um lufano fomos a Hogsmeade…

— Foi uma brincadeira. — cortou Sirius, extremamente irritado.

— As pessoas estão olhando. — comentou Peter, timidamente.

— Elas sempre olham. — retrucou James. De fato, o garoto notou que as pessoas encaravam aquela parte da mesa sem nenhuma descrição.

— Mais do que o normal. — insistiu o outro. Todos os componentes do grupo olharam instintivamente para Elizabeth, que parecia surpreendentemente concentrada em sua torta.

— O que vocês esperavam? Vocês são o casal do momento. — comentou Vi.

— Nós não somos um casal! — reclamou James, ao mesmo que levava a mão ao rosto de Eliza e limpava o canto de sua boca, que estava sujo. O garoto limpou o recheio de coloração meio roxa e em seguida levou o polegar a boca, provando do mesmo.

— Ah, claro. — concordou Sirius, enquanto os amigos reviravam os olhos.

 

***

 

Faltavam quinze minutos para às sete, e a monitora da grifinória se preparava para sua reunião.  Lily Evans penteava seu cabelo distraidamente em seu dormitório, enquanto se xingava mentalmente por ter sugerido a reunião. Estava cansada, o dia tinha sido estressante.  E a última coisa que queria era sentar naquela mesa e encarar Elizabeth Rosier.

Ela não sabia porquê, mas a cena infeliz do café da manhã não parava de surgir em sua mente. Potter e Rosier trocando carinhos à mesa. Eles não era namorados, oficialmente falando, mas era o que parecia. Era absurdamente estranho observar Potter e Rosier juntos pelos corredores.  Não que isso fosse da sua conta, ela devia era se sentir muito satisfeita, pelo menos o garoto não enchia mais o seu saco.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ela notava a movimentação no salão comunal. Como não podia deixar de ser, Potter e os amigos sentavam-se nas poltronas perto da lareira com um bando de alunos em volta. James notou seu olhar e retribui com um sorriso. Um sorriso bonito, Lily pensou, entretanto, boas molduras não salvam quadros ruins. Ignorou o garoto e foi para sua reunião.

Passou as duas horas que se seguiram distraída, encarando vez ou outra a monitora de vestes verdes. Como diabos ela e Potter podiam estar juntos? Uma sonserina, monitora e mal-humorada como a Rosier. Não parecia fazer o estilo do Potter. Se bem que Lily não tinha parado para pensar no estilo, ele, particularmente, parecia se sentir atraído por coisas fúteis e desafios.

— Já que a monitora Evans achou de suma importância o gráfico referente as infrações e punições, tenho certeza que ela tem algo a contribuir com o assunto. — Elizabeth alfinetou, com um sorriso brilhante, sem ao menos se virar para ruiva.

— Ah, sim! Pois não... — Se a morena viu o olhar mortal que a ruiva lançou, ela não chegou a demonstrar. É, quem sabe fizesse sentido os dois juntos. Rosier e Potter eram feitos um para o outro.

— Obrigada pela sugestão, Evans. — Rosier falou, quando enfim foram dispensadas da reunião, numa voz que só podia ser sarcasmo. — Extremamente instrutiva.

— Hey! Você já saiu! — uma voz aveludada e uma massa de cabelos negros desgrenhados, que só podiam pertencer a James Potter, invadiram o recinto. — Nós precisamos ir até... — interrompeu-se quando notou quem estava ao lado da garota. James sorriu mais uma vez para Lily e ela não pode deixar de notar o incomodo da sonserina.

— Você dizia, James... — incentivou Elizabeth.

— Ah sim, nós precisamos ir. — continuou o maroto. Com um último aceno para a ruiva, o garoto puxou Rosier e os dois sumiram pelos corredores.

Lily observou o corredor até muito tempo depois que a capa de Elizabeth sumir de vista, perguntando-se por que diabos tinha a sensação que algo errado estava acontecendo. Não havia um motivo plausível para não gostar daquilo, mas só Merlin sabia o quanto ela detestava.

 

***

 

James havia deixado o salão após ver alguma coisa no mapa e saído porta afora dizendo algo que soava como "Plano com Elizabeth" ou talvez fosse "Chocolate em tablete." Porque ele diria algo assim, só Merlin sabia. Então, recusando-se a dar a noite como encerrada, Sirius decidiu tentar a sorte pelos corredores, quem sabe encontrasse uma jovem bruxa em busca de um consolo, ou alguém distraído pronto para sofrer uma pegadinha. Talvez ele só precisasse andar um pouco, esticar as pernas. Quando passava pelo pátio notou uma movimentação no céu escuro, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que algum time havia adotado os fatídicos treinos noturnos, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais certeza Sirius tinha de que aquele era um treino de uma pessoa só. E ele conhecia a vassoura de cabo azul e a longa trança loira, muito bem. Com certeza absoluta aquela era Charlotte Collins. Black arrumou uma vassoura no vestiário e decidiu tentar a sorte.

— Hey, você sabia que... — começou ele, preparando algo engraçado, sendo cortado bruscamente por um balaço, que passou raspando por sua orelha. — Charlie!

— O que, pelos infernos, você está fazendo aqui, Black? — gritou a loira, rebatendo o balaço assim que ele voltou.

— O mesmo que você, quem sabe? — esbravejou o menino. Odiava ser pego desprevenido.

— Você não treina a noite. E eu não treino com companhia. — respondeu a menina, olhando o balaço. O que ela fazia com balaços sozinha durante a noite, Sirius não sabia dizer e não ousava perguntar. Não tinha pego o bastão, então imobilizou o balaço com a varinha e o pegou com as mãos.

— E como você sabe que horas eu treino? — resmungou Sirius, tomando a goles de sua mão.

— Eu sei tudo sobre você, Sirius Black. — brincou a menina, com um sorriso. Ela tentou se lançar para bola, mas Sirius desviou.

— Acho que finalmente estamos chegando há algum lugar, Collins. — sorriu convencidamente. — Você claramente ainda não superou o nosso caso e está me espreitando em busca de uma chance a sós para...

— Ah me poupe, Black. — cortou a loira, ao mesmo tempo que revirava os olhos, e abria pouso, desistindo de seu treino. — Eu estou muito bem, obrigada. E se algum de nós espera um flashback, esse alguém certamente é você. Até onde eu me lembro, foi você que me cercou. — concluiu, ao descer da vassoura e se encaminhar para o vestiário, sendo seguida pelo maroto.

— Eu? Até parece. Até onde eu me lembro fui eu quem acabou com a relação.

— Até onde eu me lembro, nunca existiu uma relação. — alfinetou vitoriosa ao se virar e encarar o garoto.

— O que foram todos aqueles beijos e encontros? Eu sei que eu ainda faço o seu coração acelerar. — falou o moreno, sorrindo. A verdade é que Sirius não se arrependia do termino e tampouco achava que a loira ainda tivesse algum sentimento em relação a ele. Entretanto o seu ego não permitia a desistência, além do mais, irritá-la era um dos seus passatempos favoritos. A garota definitivamente era uma rival a sua altura.

— Apenas uma forma divertida de passar o tempo. — retrucou sorrindo. A corvina também tinha sua cota de autoestima elevada. O que tornava muito difícil simplesmente se virar e ir embora. Se comparados, Charlotte e Sirius provavelmente empatariam nos quesitos: autoestima, descaramento e pouca vergonha. Os dois eram extremamente parecidos e talvez, só talvez, fosse por isso que não tinham dado certo.

— Assim você me magoa, Char... — começou dengoso, fingindo uma falsa magoa.

— Como se você soubesse o que é isso.

— Ora, ora, Charlie, por que esse comportamento agressivo? Não acredito que você ainda está chateada com o que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu é passado, entretanto, você ainda me deve desculpas. — falou, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso de escarnio por chegar ao ponto que queria. Desde do termino abrupto os dois travavam uma briga eterna por isso, muito mais por birra do que por qualquer outra coisa. A garota insistia em dizer que o maroto lhe devia desculpas e este insistia em lhe responder que não havia nada a se desculpar.

— Desculpas? Desculpas por que? Tudo o que me lembro de fazer foi lhe presentear com momentos inesquecíveis e...

— E manter relações com mais três garotas quaisquer. — interrompeu, visivelmente incomodada com o cinismo do garoto. — E me tratar como uma idiota, como se eu não fosse sair do seu pé.  

— Ah, isso. Você sabe que não foi bem assim...

— Eu não me importo como foi. Você só precisava ter falado comigo. Eu só quero que você admita e se desculpe! Droga!

— Jamais, querida. — provocou novamente. Arrancando um olhar feroz da outra.

— Você não presta, Black. — falou, antes de se virar e ir embora.

— E é por isso que você me ama. — gritou ele, ainda sorrindo, enquanto a garota se afastava.

— Inacreditável. Você não tem limites. — reclamou, a corvinal ao ver o garoto ao seu lado.

— Deixa de ser ranzinza, Charlie. Estou entediado e quero companhia... — começou ele, e recebeu um olhar reprovador da loira.  — Não esse tipo de companhia. — esclareceu ele.

— Black, some da minha frente, ou eu juro que hoje eu te azaro. — ameaçou ela, porém sem ter a mínima intenção de cumprir o prometido. O garoto percebeu, pois não deu a mínima e voltou a provocá-la.

— Você não seria capaz de viver sem mim. — comentou, ao puxá-la, para um dos corredores. — Quero te levar a um lugar.

— Estou sem saco para jogos agora, Sirius.

— Sem jogos.

— Sem jogos? — indagou ela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o rosto cheio de cinismo.

— Sem jogos. — sorriu de lado. — Prometo. Tenho que certeza que você vai gostar disso.


	4. Tortas ganhas não são símbolo de confiança.

 

— Aí! Você pisou no meu pé! — reclamou o garoto pela enésima vez na noite.

— Shiu! Eles vão te ouvir.

— Pedir desculpa não mata sabia, Rosier?

— Quieto, Potter! — retrucou a sonserina enquanto se espremia debaixo da capa de invisibilidade do grifinório. — Não foi minha culpa, não é como se nós tivéssemos muito espaço ou luz por aqui. Além disso, se você não andasse tão devagar eu não pisaria tanto no teu pé. Desse jeito nós vamos perdê-los. — concluiu a garota ao ver os últimos resquícios de vestes verdes dobrarem o corredor. 

Já fazia uns bons quinze minutos que James tinha visto aquela movimentação no mapa. Snape, Avery e Mulciber, todos aparentemente tinham o mesmo destino. Ele estava indo checar o local com Eliza, quando deram de cara com Nott e decidiram seguir o rapaz. Nott tinha pernas compridas e parecia seguir um caminho quase em zig-zag pelo castelo.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de James checar o mapa agora. E isso incluía contar sobre o mapa do Maroto para Rosier, e ele não se sentia tentado a isso. Não sabia até que ponto poderia confiar nela. Por isso meteu a garota embaixo da capa enquanto corriam pelo corredor – a capa era um segredo mais razoável – e ali estavam.

Houve um tempo, que com algum esforço, James, Remus, Sirius e Peter cabiam embaixo da capa. Agora o garoto não sabia como realizavam essa proeza. Nas noites de lua cheia, iam Sirius e ele, carregando Peter nas mãos – em sua forma de animago –, curvados e com os pés meio de fora. Elizabeth era bem menor que Sirius, o que facilitava um pouco as coisas, mas não muito. Andar de dois embaixo da capa estava sendo um exercício bem desgastante. Sem contar que a sonserina estava próxima demais.

— Não estou enxergando nada. — reclamou ela quando eles pararam na curva de um corredor. Não podiam andar muito próximos ao garoto, pois Nott parecia ter uma excelente audição.

— Claro, você tem a altura de um diabrete. — respondeu James se esticando para ver melhor e descobrindo uma parte deles com o gesto. A garota puxou a capa rapidamente para baixo.

— Cuidado! Você quer que nos vejam? — reclamou aos sussurros. — Você é tão espaçoso. Vai ser um péssimo companheiro de cama.

James corou e agradeceu pelo fato da garota não poder visualizar seu rosto. James Potter raramente corava e fazer isso na presença de Elizabeth Rosier era muito mais do que constrangedor. Ao virarem mais uma vez e se aprofundarem mais na parte norte do castelo, o maroto se xingou mentalmente, aquela parte ainda não estava no mapa e se Nott continuasse andando nessa velocidade, eles não alcançariam o garoto nem que o próprio Merlin resolvesse ajudar.

O moreno apressou o passo e Elizabeth soltou um suspiro cansado ao seu lado antes de fazer o mesmo. Ela estava visivelmente cansada. James não estava brincando quando disse que ela tinha o tamanho de um diabrete, ela realmente era pequena, ok, talvez um diabrete fosse exagero, mas ela com certeza deveria ter parentesco com algum duende. Ninguém pode ser tão pequeno assim e ser normal. O fato era que suas pernas eram consideravelmente maiores que as dela e a cada passo que ele dava, a garota tinha que dar pelo mínimo três para acompanha-lo. O grifinório lembrou que a perseguição a Nott fora sua ideia e por um momento se sentiu mal por ela. Porém o sentimento sumiu do mesmo jeito que apareceu, repentinamente. Muitas coisas a respeito dela aconteciam assim.

Nott tinha diminuído a velocidade consideravelmente, como se toda a pressa de chegar ao seu destino houvesse sumido. Deixando a dupla de orelha em pé. O sonserino parou abruptamente, e se não estivessem a uma distância segura dele, certamente teriam dado um belo encontrão. O garoto se pôs a olhar ao redor e então começou a andar de repente, dessa vez bem mais rápido, fazendo James soltar um palavrão sussurrado. O sonserino caminhava habilmente pelos corredores escuros, como se conhecesse perfeitamente o caminho e entre uma curva e outra ele sumiu como se nunca estivesse estado lá.

— Droga! Acho que perdi ele. — Potter falou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao redor em busca de alguma pista de onde o outro pudera se meter.

— Mas para onde ele foi? — Rosier questionou confusa, mais para si do que para o grifinório.

— Ninguém some assim. Ele deve estar por aqui em algum lugar. — James segurou sua mão sem aviso e a puxou para um dos corredores. — Vem, vamos olhar por aqui... Ele não deve ter ido muito longe.

*******

Charlie e Sirius engataram em uma conversa animada sobre quadribol, e a garota aproveitou a brecha para tentar espionar o time adversário, embora Black não tenha revelado nada de novo e falado apenas sobre times famosos e torneios. A loira estava focada em seus objetivos, e mesmo uma pequena chance como essa não deveria ser desperdiçada se ela pretendesse ir até o fim. Enquanto caminhavam para o “ _local especial_ ” que Sirius pretendia enfia-la, pareciam tão relaxados que se alguém os visse não acreditaria nem em mil anos que a menos de cinco minutos atrás ambos mantinham uma discussão calorosa sobre seus egos grandes demais para coexistirem.

*******

— Você ainda acha que ele não foi muito longe, Potter? — questionou a morena cética ao se embrenharem em mais um corredor.

James resolveu não responder, porém meia hora depois e muitos corredores percorridos, fora obrigado a admitir que Nott tinha habilidades físicas incríveis e realmente sumira.

— Admitir que está errado não dói, sabia, Potter?

Rosier disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto, mais na tentativa de animar o garoto do que realmente irrita-lo, não que fosse preciso muito mais para isso. James tinha um semblante sério no rosto, estava chateado por ter perdido o sonserino, e seu mau humor estava deixando o clima pesado. Elizabeth continuou seu monólogo sem dar muita atenção para isso, não que gostasse de ser ignorada, mas falar sozinha também não lhe apetecia. E para ser sincera, o humor de Potter lhe divertia mais do que incomodava.

— Pelo menos isso não foi totalmente inútil, agora com certeza sabemos que eles estão aprontando algo. Poderíamos voltar aqui amanhã e procurar de dia, talvez tenhamos sorte... Acho que já passa da meia. — ponderou ela ao passarem por uma janela. — Por um acaso você teria um relógio? Mas que pergunta tola, mas é claro que você não tem um. Não que isso importe... Potter, por um acaso você sabe onde estamos? — questionou ao virarem a esquerda em um corredor desconhecido. — Não me lembro de ter estado aqui antes. James, que ainda estava calado foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Ao contrário do que parecia, ele estava sim escutando a sonserina, só não estava afim de responde-la.

— Esse é o momento que eu começo a ficar em pânico, ou o que? — disse Elizabeth sarcasticamente, enquanto se desvencilhava da capa e alongava os braços. — Funcional e estilosa, mas nada aconchegante, se você quer minha opinião. — apontou pra capa.

— Eu não quero. — respondeu James, procurando alguma coisa no corredor.

— O que?

— A sua opinião. Eu não quero.

— Ha-ha. — resmungou a menina. — Sério, Potter. Onde nós estamos e como vamos encontrar o caminho de volta sem arrumarmos problemas?

— Estou trabalhando nisso. — respondeu James, andando pelo corredor.

— Trabalhando nisso? Como você espera que eu acredite...

— Você não consegue ficar quieta nem por um segundo? — reclamou o maroto, a interrompendo. — Sério, apenas um minutinho...

— Não, não posso! — retrucou ofendida, mas apesar das palavras e do sentimento, ficou quieta. Depois de alguém tempo, James finalmente achou o que procurava: o quadro de uma senhora, com vestes douradas.

— Com sua licença. — disse ele, acenando para o quadro. — O quadro da bailarina de cristal fica a direita do próximo corredor?

— A bailarina de cristal? — quis saber a senhora dourada, com um tom de deboche. — Você por acaso veio me perturbar uma hora dessas para falar daquela lá?

— Lamento. — desculpou-se James, falsamente arrependido. — Mas a bailarina e eu temos um encontro marcado.

— Promíscua... Tsc tsc tsc. — censurou a mulher, olhando de rabo de olho para Elizabeth, imaginando um possível escândalo. — Você está perdido, criança. Se você seguir o corredor leste e subir os próximos dois lances, estará no corredor certo.

— Muito obrigado. — James falou ao puxar Elizabeth pela mão. — Digo a ela que mandou lembranças.

— Por Merlin, não! — gritou o quadro, enquanto os dois corriam pelo corredor. — O que vão pensar de mim se me associarem com aquela lá? Sou uma tela de respeito!

Os dois já viravam o corredor, com as energias restauradas agora que tinham um objetivo, quando os quadros vizinhos começaram a reclamar do súbito barulho.

— Por que não perguntou direto uma localização? — Elizabeth perguntou curiosamente, enquanto subiam as escadas. A capa abanava apenas meio enfiada nas vestes do menino. Os dois ainda tinham as mãos dadas.

— Quadros são esquecidos e muito mau humorados quando acordam. — explicou James. — Pergunte uma localização exata, e eles enrolam. Pergunte sobre um quadro, ou sugira um caminho, mesmo que errado, e eles soltam a informação.

— Wow. Útil. Útil. — cantarolou a menina. — Ah, doces corredores conhecidos! — exclamou quando chegaram ao piso do terceiro andar.

Só então James reparou nas mãos dadas, e a soltou de forma brusca. Eliza mal reparou, tinha aberto os braços e rodopiado pelo corredor. James não conseguiu conter o sorriso se seguiu.

— A noite foi um fiasco. — reclamou ele, encostando-se na parede.

— Realmente, deu tudo errado. — concordou ela. — Porém, pelo menos sabemos que eles escondem alguma coisa. Acho que devemos descobrir o que é antes de seguir com o plano.

— Você está sugerindo espionar aquele grupo remelento? — perguntou James, meio ressabiado.

— Sim. — respondeu a menina de forma decidida. — Nada do que eles possam estar tramando pode ser bom. E assim podemos atingir melhor nossos objetivos.

James pensou seriamente em dar um fim nas coisas ali mesmo. Mas assim como Sirius, Elizabeth tinha o dom de fazer coisas idiotas fazerem sentido e se tornarem tentadoras... Se ele descobrisse o que eles estavam armando...

— Ok, então. Vou ficar de olho em qualquer movimentação e te aviso. — comentou ao se espreguiçar. — Podemos montar rondas também. — Elizabeth apenas assentiu sem dar muita importância.

— Estou morrendo de fome... — reclamou, enquanto começavam a seguir pelo corredor.

Potter a olhou pelo canto do olho, analisando aquela expressão peculiar. Elizabeth era um verdadeiro mistério, o garoto sempre achava que conseguia ler bem a expressão dela – agora, parecia aborrecida, fome provavelmente –, mas sempre tinha a sensação que não, qualquer coisa de importante estava bem escondida em algum lugar. Ele se viu comparando-a mais uma vez com Sirius. Era um pouco disso que tinha feito James querer conhecer melhor o amigo. Aquela coisa, de parecer que havia algo melhor por baixo da superfície. De repente, viu-se querendo conhecer isso nela também.

— Conheço um lugar, se você estiver realmente com fome. — ofereceu ele com cautela. Não queria que aquilo ganhasse qualquer outra conotação. Ao contrário do que os amigos diziam, eles não eram um casal.

— Algum esconderijo nojento de comida por aí? — chutou ela franzindo o nariz. — Eu passo.

— Por que tipo de adolescente de quinze anos você me toma? — questionou James falsamente ofendido.

— Do tipo nojento, se você quer mesmo saber. — o garoto riu e ela o acompanhou.

— Na verdade, eu ia sugerir a cozinha. — explicou ele, parando no corredor. — Sei como entrar.

— Parece um passeio bem educativo. — sorriu ela. — Quem diria que James Potter é cultura.

— James Potter é tudo que você imaginar, minha cara. — riu o garoto puxando a capa. — Venha, pode ser que tenha alguém por aí.

— Oh céus, Merlin nos livre de encontrar sua Lily por aí. — resmungou a menina se enfiando em baixo da capa.

— Ela é legal. — defendeu, o que ele fazia constantemente.

Lily era sincera e expressiva demais, estava sempre arrumando alguém para falar mal dela ou resmungar. James podia desfiar um rosário de reclamações na verdade, mas observa-la todo esse tempo, só o fez ver como ela era uma pessoa singular. Não tinha como reclamar de nada, mudar qualquer pedacinho dela, estragaria sua perfeição.

— Antes eu achava que a Evans era chata. — continuou Rosier, ainda resmungando. — Agora não consigo nem pensar em uma palavra que descreva o quão pé no saco ela é.

James riu, apesar de tudo. Riu da expressão de Elizabeth, e ainda estava rindo quando chegou onde queria.

— Olhe lá, Rosier. — brincou ele. O maroto estendeu a mão para fora da capa, em direção a um quadro de frutas. — Você está falando da futura Sra. Potter.

— Eu espero que você troque de nome. Ou tenha um irmão. — respondeu a menina, entretanto seu interesse não estava mais na conversa, e sim na pêra que ria, com as cócegas que James fazia, revelando uma passagem. O moreno sempre ficava impressionado quando entrava na cozinha, mas dessa vez sua surpresa foi outra.

— Sirius?! — Tirou a capa antes que a menina que acompanhava Sirius, em seu lanche de madrugada, se virasse.

— Charlotte?! — foi a vez de Elizabeth se assustar. A loira que estava sentada no chão ao lado do maroto olhou confusa de um para o outro, antes de dar de ombros e continuar sua torta de mirtilos.

— Servidos? — perguntou ela, oferecendo a torta.

No mesmo instante, os elfos foram aparecendo para recepcionar os novos convidados. Os elfos atacavam James e Eliza com perguntas solícitas e comidas. Tinham poucos ali, o resto estava sabe-se lá onde, porém eram mais do que suficientes para servir o pequeno grupo.

— Menino Potter, menino Potter! — um elfo de idade já com tufos brancos nas orelhas, e a cabeça careca, chamou, parecendo contente.

— Hey amigão! — cumprimentou James sorrindo. — Tudo bem por aqui? Hoje eu trouxe uma amiga.

Era a primeira vez que ele chamava Elizabeth de amiga. Não sabia se era bem isso que eles eram, mas soava melhor do que cúmplice ou aliada.

— Sim sim, muito bonita Sr. Potter, muito bonita. — saltitou o elfo, e logo Eliza estava com as mãos cheias de comida, sentada no chão perto da lareira com os outros dois.

James gostava dos elfos. Da sua natureza gentil, eficaz, solícita e bajuladora. A mãe cuidava da casa sozinha, o que não podia fazer, era feito por empregados. Empregados bruxos, assalariados. Ás vezes o garoto desejava ter um elfo, como uma criança deseja ter um cachorro. Porém, os pais não gostavam muito da ideia. As famílias puros-sangues sempre gostaram de exibir seus criados, mas os Potter’s sempre foram uma família incomum, desde o início dos tempos, e assim seria até o fim.

Sirius parecia desgostar daquelas criaturas miúdas, o garoto não sabia exatamente porque. Embora, nunca tenha conhecido um elfo “ _mal_ ”, chutava que na casa dos Black, até o ar fosse desagradável. Não colocaria sua mão no fogo para assegurar que o elfo deles fosse legal.

James desviou o pensamento dos elfos e voltou a observar o grupo de amigos que comia animadamente e conversavam sobre qual das delicias servidas era a melhor. Aquela definitivamente era uma cena estranha, não só pelo arco íris de vestes diferentes, como pelos seus donos. Não era incomum ver um grupo de alunos de casas diferentes que eram super amigos, mas outra coisa era ver Sirius Black, Charlotte Collins e Elizabeth Rosier dividindo uma torta e rindo. Tudo bem que eles tinham se aproximado nos últimos dias, mas ainda assim era estranho ver todos bem e sorrindo.

Por um longo tempo em meses Sirius e Charlie não estavam discutindo, e até Elizabeth parecia confortável ao interagir com os outros dois. E Potter sabia que ela não se dava bem com nenhum deles. Ele deixou de observar e se juntou ao grupo no chão, afinal o momento deve ser vivido, e não observado.

A conversa fluiu normalmente e somente quando Elizabeth e Charlie começaram a bocejar, que eles decidiram que era hora de ir. Os quatro deixaram a cozinha juntos, porém seguiram por caminhos diferentes. James resolveu que levaria Rosier até as masmorras, por segurança, enquanto Sirius e Charlie seguiriam juntos para suas torres.

O caminho de volta as masmorras foi silencioso por um tempo. Não queriam acordar os quadros, mas assim que o perigo passou, Elizabeth se pôs a relatar as maravilhas da cozinha e James não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela era tão espontânea, que chegava a ser surpreendente.

Potter repassou a noite em sua cabeça e se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao constatar a facilidade com que ela fluiu. Ao contrário do que ele inicialmente imaginara que aconteceria. Elizabeth era uma pessoa extremamente fácil de se lidar. Apesar das controvérsias. A menina sabia ser extremamente dócil e flexível e tinha um ótimo humor. E ao analisar a garota ao lado e a noite que tiveram, ele desejou que pudesse ter uma noite tão divertida assim com Evans. Era incrível que ele conseguirá passar horas ao lado de alguém tão improvável como Eliza e não conseguia ficar mais de cinco minutos na presença daquela que mais desejava.

Conforme se aproximavam das masmorras, o frio ia aumentando e Eliza que conversava animadamente, desistiu de falar quando sua voz começou a sair entrecortada e desconexa por causa do frio. Rosier agora tinha as mãos em volta do corpo em um gesto de proteção, ao mesmo tempo em que os pelos dos seus braços se arrepiaram, institivamente o garoto tirou sua jaqueta, colocou por cima dela e passou os braços pelos seus, em uma tentativa de aquece-la. E ao contrário das expectativas, ela não reclamou e apenas lhe lançou um sorriso agradecido. E pela primeira vez na noite, ele não se incomodou com a proximidade repentina. E assim eles seguiram silenciosamente até as masmorras.

Nenhum dos dois se atentou a figura esguia que acabara de virar o corredor e ficou assistindo a cena boquiaberta. Em qualquer outra situação a ruiva teria saído das sombras e aplicado uma bela de uma detenção nos alunos indisciplinados. Mas naquele momento seu mundo parou e ela teve dificuldade de processar o que estava vendo. Aquele era mesmo James Potter dando sua jaqueta para Elizabeth Rosier enquanto a abraçava? E o que era esse misto de emoções que ela estava sentindo? Lily não soube dizer e a coragem de repente lhe faltou.

*******

— Você estava certo, eu adorei. — Charlie comentou enquanto caminhavam para seus dormitórios.

— Eu estou sempre certo, Collins. — Sirius respondeu sorrindo e a garota riu junto.

— Não estrague o momento. — falou dando um tapa no ombro do garoto. — Não se ache tanto, Black, você nem de longe é tudo isso.

— Mas é claro que... A onde você vai? — questionou confuso, quando ela se afastou para pegar outra escada.

— Para o meu dormitório, oras. Para onde mais eu iria?!

— Eu te levo. — disse ele.

Ela deu um sorriso de escarnio e se aproximou novamente do garoto.

— Você não é esse tipo de garoto Sirius, e nós não somos esse tipo de casal ou de amigos. Esses são James Potter e minha prima. — concluiu sorrindo. — Nós não precisamos desse tipo de cordialidade.

A loira se aproximou perigosamente do garoto e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-o retesar, enquanto sussurrou um boa noite delicado em seu ouvido. Charlie sorriu com seu desempenho e aproveitou o momento de desatenção do marota para roubar o pedaço de torta que ele carregava na mão, sumindo rapidamente pelo corredor, antes que ele tivesse tempo de revidar.


	5. Não importam os meios se o fim compensa.

 

Charlotte subiu as escadas segurando firme dentro do pulôver seu tesouro.

— Está olhando o que, diabrete? — resmungou para um aluno do primeiro ano que a olhava engraçado. — Se manda, garoto.

O menino tropeçou para fora do seu caminho e a loira subiu mais um lance em direção à sua torre. Na entrada esbarrou em um grupo do terceiro ano de meninas — todas de batom rosa e minissaias —, provavelmente derrubando alguma, e tentou o mais normal possível subir para seu quarto. A estátua da fundadora parecia que a olhava com reprovação, como se dissesse que ela devia ter sido mais inteligente e procurado outra solução. Ignorou a estátua. Se fosse um quadro, até que ia. Mas era uma estátua não falante, que recebera voz pela consciência da menina, que ela podia muito bem ignorar. Certo e errado eram coisas bem flexíveis. E no momento era certo ganhar.

Empurrou a porta do quarto que continha a placa do quinto ano, espiou para ver se não tinha ninguém por ali e jogou o seu tesouro na cama.

O seu tesouro não passava de uma mochila cinza, meio surrada, coberta de selos e adesivos. E aparentemente vazia. Okay, aquilo não estava em seus planos.

— Francamente, Potter, por que você ainda se dá ao trabalho de carregar uma mochila? — resmungou ela.

Quando James deixou a bolsa ao lado da sua carteira durante a aula de feitiços, Charlie achou que seria interessante ver o que ela continha. Estratégias de campo, escalação de time, pontos fracos a serem trabalhados, quem sabe? Ela se contentava com qualquer coisa. Só que não tinha nada.

Revirou a mochila, em cada bolso interno e externo, e achou apenas pedaços de pergaminho e um rolo velho, escrito Marotos. De que aquilo seria útil?

— Estou dizendo, nós devíamos ter escolhido Runas Antigas quando tivemos a chance, teria totalmente valido a pena — Charlie ouviu vozes no corredor e reconheceu suas colegas de quarto.

— Oh! Droga! — a garota jogou uma capa em cima da mochila e disfarçou um sorriso quando a porta se abriu. — Hey!

— Oi, Charlie — sorriu Akemi Chang, com um sorriso gentil. Que era meio irritante. Mas ela era uma de suas artilheiras, então Charlie evitava agredi-la verbalmente. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo — sorriu a menina, meio amarelo. Juntou a capa de qualquer jeito, escondendo a mochila. — Eu já estava de saída, até mais.

Fechou rapidamente a porta, antes que alguém pudesse estranhar qualquer coisa, vestiu a capa e escondeu a mochila. Precisava se livrar daquele troço inútil. Melin do céu, como detestava aqueles grifinórios…

 

***

 

— Violet! — chamou Charlie quando viu de longe a amiga pelo corredor. A loura corria.

— Não está meio quente para usar capa? — questionou a morena, tentando terminar um bolinho, assim que a amiga se aproximou.

— Capas são a última tendência da moda, se quer saber — comentou a garota, arrastando a amiga pelo braço para um corredor menos movimentado. — Mas não vem ao caso. Ouça… Eu preciso de um favor, um sem perguntas.

— Odeio como isso soa… — resmungou Violet. — Não confio em você, preciso fazer perguntas. Senão um dia serei levada para a Corte, e quando me perguntarem porque ajudei Charlotte Collins a esconder um corpo, tudo o que eu vou ter a dizer vai ser um “ _foi um favor… um sem perguntas_ ”.

— Rá-rá. Acredite em mim, estou morrendo de rir por dentro — puxando Violet para o lado, Charlie revelou algo debaixo da capa. — Mas no momento preciso de ajuda, não de piadas.

— Merlin, menina… O que você está fazendo com isso? — perguntou Violet, terminando seu bolinho.

— Tentando devolver — respondeu a outra, olhando para os lados. Violet ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta clara. — Como eu vim parar com isso? Eu peguei, obviamente.

— E isso é de quem?

— Do Potter.

— Ah! Sim… — Violet começou a entender a situação.

— Minha idéia era deixar na mesma sala de aula, mas tem muita gente lá — explicou Charlotte. — E se eu só deixar nos corredores, ele vai desconfiar que alguém pegou, e não vai ser difícil descobrir que fui eu…

— Você quer que ele pense que esqueceu… Okay… Tentou pedir pra alguém da grifinória deixar no salão deles?

— Não confio em grifinórios, você sabe.

— Deixe-me pensar… — Violet batia com o indicador na boca, em uma pose pensativa. — Já sei! Qual foi a aula anterior a essa dele? Deixe lá.

— Como diabos eu vou saber quais são as aulas dos estúpidos grifinórios… Ah! Pior que eu sei, Poções. Eles dividem aula com os sonserinos e o corredor sempre fica insuportável com o cheiro de bomba de bosta, porque eles estão sempre tentando se matar e o único jeito de andar por ali é com um cabeça de bolha e....Okay, não importa.

— Vai logo antes que alguém perceba — sorriu Violet. — E Merlin me perdoe, mas porquê mesmo que eu ajudo você?

— Você me ama, oras — Charlie riu enquanto se distanciava.

— Minha fraqueza — respondeu a morena, suspirando.

Na pressa de devolver a mochila, Charlie saiu andando relativamente rápido, para não dizer correndo, e quase derrubou outra aluna que vinha pelo corredor, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lily Evans e seu perfeito e o cabelo flamejante.

— Hey! — gritou Violet, se aproximando da monitora. — Você roubou meu livro!

— Eu não fiz isso — respondeu Lily sorrindo, e estranhamente distraída do fato de quase ter sido jogada ao chão.  — Emprestei na biblioteca esta semana.

— Exato! É o meu livro, deixei na biblioteca esta semana — respondeu Violet, arrancando uma expressão curiosa de Evans. — Okay, eu empresto esse livro na biblioteca desde o primeiro ano. Ele é incrível. Aí eu devolvo por alguns dias, para Madame Pince não pegar muito no meu pé, e depois pego de volta. Simples assim. Só tem o meu nome nessa coisa.

— Ai, desculpa — riu Lily. — Não tinha como saber! Está precisando do livro? Estava só procurando uma informação.

— Não, pode ficar — disse Violet, enquanto as duas seguiam pelo corredor. — Quando você terminar eu pego.

— Obrigada — sorriu Lily, enquanto as duas continuavam o trajeto. — Soube que tem ajudado Peter Pettigrew, isso é bem legal…

— Legal é meu nome do meio — sorriu Violet. — Não é nada demais, realmente.

— Professor Slughorn costumava me colocar como parceira dele nas aulas de Poções — contou Lily. — Não é nada fácil, eu sei bem.

— Estamos fazendo progressos… Eu acho — suspirou Violet. — Ou estou tentando me enganar… Pode ser verdade também. Mas e quanto a esta “ _informação_ ” que precisa,  muito difícil?

— Um pouco. Veja, eu gostaria de dar um presente para uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que vive rodeada de gente, mas parece… Solitária — contou Lily. — Pensei em um animalzinho de estimação. Mas pensei em algo mais… Mágico, do que simplesmente aparecer com uma gaiola.

— Isso parece com feitiços… Transfiguração, quem sabe.

— Pois sim, feitiços eu tenho facilidade. Agora transfiguração...— explicou a ruiva. — Pensei em tentar algo com poções.

— Pode ser que você consiga. Parece bem legal, se precisar de ajuda — disse Violet, parando na bifurcação de um corredor. — pode contar comigo.

— Eu vou, obrigada. Tenho que ir agora, dever de transfiguração.

— Herbologia. Boa sorte com o seu.

— Igualmente, até mais — se despediu a monitora com um aceno, indo na direção oposta à aluna da corvinal.

Enquanto se dirigia para a biblioteca, Violet começou a questionar se não estava se envolvendo demais com grifinórios… Se não tomasse cuidado, ia começar a gostar deles.

 

***

 

Um cubo mágico trouxa era lançado ao ar e voltava para as mãos de Eliza de tempos em tempos. A próxima aula da menina era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Terça-feira era, em geral, um dia entediante. A primeira aula do dia tinha sido poções, então havia um intervalo, que ela aproveitava para tirar um cochilo ou só matar o tempo em sua cama. E então depois tinha aula de  DCAT. Nesse dia, ela só decidiu brincar com aquele pequeno brinquedo trouxa estúpido que sua colega de quarto tinha lhe dado - Ethel era mestiça, e vira e mexe ela aparecia com alguma coisa trouxa -, mas verdade seja dita, após passar semanas em uma guerra com aquele cubo, Eliza acabou pegando gosto pela coisa, mas jogá-lo para o alto e pegá-lo ainda era mais divertido do que tentar solucionar o tal cubo.

Decidindo que já havia passado tempo o bastante, Eliza arremessou o cubo uma última vez, antes de pegá-lo para o guardar em sua gaveta. Se ela demorasse mais, iria se atrasar para sua próxima aula. Eliza pegou sua mochila, que estava jogada ao lado de sua cama, se certificou de que todos os materiais necessários estavam ali dentro, para então sair do dormitório.

O caminho do salão comunal até a sala de DCAT estava relativamente vazio, a grande maioria dos alunos já deveriam estar na frente da sala, mas vez ou outra ela via algum aluno com vestes verdes indo para a sala, porém o que chamou sua atenção foi uma figura esguia tentando passar despercebida, se esgueirando pelos corredores, com uma capa cobrindo seu corpo. A menina não deixou de notar um flash azul naquelas vestes.

Eliza começou a seguir a tal figura, curiosidade tomando conta de si. Não precisou mais do que alguns minutos para que descobrisse quem era. Ela então se aproveitou do seu conhecimento sobre o castelo, horas, e horas explorando o lugar no primeiro ano, mas precisamente perdida ou procurando caminhos alternativos, todas as vezes que os quadros se negavam a abrir um atalho, o que para sua decepção ocorria com grande frequência. Entretanto, tal necessidade tinha lhe atribuído uma excelente habilidade e conhecimento sobre a escola, após ser barrada por tanto tempo e rodar por horas pelos corredores sem nunca chegar a lugar nenhum, tinha finalmente aprendido todos os atalhos, passagens secretas e caminhos alternativos disponíveis para se chegar a um lugar. Orgulhosa de sua conquista, pegou um atalho e esperou até que a pessoa estivesse no corredor certo, para então puxar a mesma para um canto.

— Merlin! — gritou a figura misteriosa, assustada pela abordagem nada comum e nem um pouco hospitaleira, levando sua mão livre até o peito.

— Não, Eliza, prazer — Elizabeth disse sarcasticamente ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a figura a se virar, revelando seu rosto. — O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Você não tem Poções agora.

— Eu estava… passeando. — Charlotte, a pessoa que estava embaixo da capa, disse, visivelmente desconfortável. — Exercendo meu direito de ir e vir.

— Aham, continue, que eu finjo que acredito… o que é isso? — a sonserina apontou para uma protuberância na parte da frente de sua prima, coberto pela capa, algo que ela claramente estava tentando esconder.

— Nada! — respondeu a menina rápido demais para que pudesse ser verdade, apertando um pouco mais a capa contra o seu corpo.

— Charlotte Collins… — ameaçou Eliza. — Que diabos você está aprontando?

— Nada! Eu já disse! — respondeu a loura, em um misto de raiva e irritação. — Agora se você me der licença…

Charlotte deu as costas para a prima, seu cabelo batendo no rosto da outra.

— Charlie! — chamou Eliza, mas a aluna da corvinal nem teve tempo para retrucar. Mal tinha dado dois passos quando bateu de frente com outra pessoa.

A próxima coisa que Eliza viu foi Charlotte no chão, uma mochila cinza aos seus pés, e Remus Lupin a sua frente.

— Merda — resmungou a loura.

— Sinto muito, Charlotte — desculpou-se o rapaz, estendendo sua mão em ajuda para a menina. — Não vi você. Está tudo bem?

— Essa é a mochila do Potter? — perguntou Eliza, interrompendo a resposta da prima. A garota tinha visto aquela coisa um par de vezes, toda cheia de colagens e besteiras, assim como a cabeça do dono.

— Não… — respondeu Charlotte, mas não parecia muito convicta. Ignorou a mão estendida de Remus e pegou a mochila de volta.

— Na verdade, é sim — respondeu Remus. — Estávamos procurando por ela.

— O que, por Merlin, você estava fazendo com isso, Collins? — quis saber Elizabeth, as sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento.

— Eu achei — respondeu a outra, apesar dos olhares incrédulos que encontrou. — O que mais poderia ser? Por acaso estão pensando que eu tinha planos de roubar essa coisa horrível, inútil e vazia?

— Como você sabe que está vazia? — perguntou a outra. — Você bisbilhotou?

— Inútil? — questionou Remus.

— Eu estava procurando o dono! — Charlie respondeu irritada, ignorando Remus. — Por que isso é da sua conta mesmo? Você e seu namorado já estão compartilhando seus pertences?

— Ele não é meu namorado — negou Eliza, com convicção e irritação. Parte do plano de conquista de Lily Evans era que pensassem que James e Eliza estavam juntos, mas isso não significava que Eliza gostava disso ou estivesse confortável com todos pensando isso. Era irritante e francamente insultante ouvi-los comentar sobre. — Pensando bem, prefiro não saber. Se me dão licença…

A garota virou o corredor irritada, deixando os dois para trás, só para dar de cara com Severus Snape.

— Merlin! — exclamou o colega de classe, derrubando uma pilha de livros no chão.

— Não, sou Eliza. Eu já disse isso — resmungou a garota.

— Você se acha tão engraçadinha, não é? — resmungou Severus, com cara de nojo. — Assim como seu namor…

— Escuta, eu não preciso ouvir isso — disse Eliza, voltando-se para recolher os livros que havia derrubado. — Minha receita medibruxa recomenda apenas uma dose de irritação diária, e pra sua infelicidade, alguém já abusou disso.

Manchas vermelhas tomaram conta do rosto de Severo, enquanto catava os próprios livros, tirando-os da mão da sonserina.

— Estou te fazendo um favor, você sabe — continuo Eliza, ainda catando os livros. — Não é saudável essa sua obsessão pelo Potter, francamente. Conheço garotas do primeiro ano com um crush nele que são bem mais sutis, se me permite dizer…

— Você não perde por esperar, sua — esbravejou Snape, levantando-se apressado, arrancando um último livro a mão de Eliza.

A sonserina continuou ajoelhada no chão observando o colega sair.

— Você diz muito isso, meu caro — murmurou ela, tirando um pedaço de papel escondido na manga, que estava no meio das coisas de Severo segundos atrás. — Sala quatro, segundo andar. Sete horas — leu ela. Aquilo podia ser velho, mas pelo que ela conhecia do colega, ele era do tipo que rabiscava todo pedaço de pergaminho e dobrava a coisa quinhentas vezes, aquele pequeno pergaminho enrolado parecia novo, ainda com a fita preta que o enrolava. — Bem, não posso perder isso, não é mesmo?

Eliza sabia que devia avisar James sobre isso, aquela era uma grande oportunidade de descobrirem alguma coisa. Ele tinha aula vaga agora, mas ela tinha DCAT… Ah, dane-se. Eliza nunca iria conseguir uma frequência perfeita de qualquer forma.

Fez o caminho de volta, esbarrando em alguém ao virar um corredor.

— Eliza! — exclamou Remus, firmando-a com uma mão, a outra ocupada com um pergaminho velho.

— Finalmente alguém acertou! Eu mesma — sorriu ela. — Sinto muito, a propósito.

— Não foi nada — Remus retribuiu o sorriso.

— Será que você saberia me dizer onde James está?

— Hum… — Remus pareceu dar uma olhada no pergaminho, que estava fora do alcance da morena, antes de responder. — Tenho um palpite muito razoável que ele está no pátio da grifinória.

— Muito útil, obrigada, Lupin.

— Ao seu dispor. Já que você vai atrás dele, pode me fazer o favor de entregar a mochila? — pediu Remus, estendendo o pedaço de pano surrado para ela.

Eliza olhou a mochila com desgosto, como se tivesse acabado de ver a coisa mais horrorosa do mundo, mesmo que já estivesse acostumada com a visão da mesma, nunca deixava de se surpreender quão o quanto aquela coisa velha parecia cada vez mais perto do seu fim, soltou um suspiro e acenou para Lupin, pendurando a aberração que James tanto amava, junto com a sua própria sobre o ombro, enquanto subia as escadas.

Por causa de pessoas como Remus Lupin, Eliza se encontrava incapaz de fazer jus a sua casa e odiar os grifinórios. Sendo justa, ela até gostava um pouco deles.


	6. Cuidado! Tem alguém atrás de você!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maris, Mira & Nick apresentam orgulhosamente dois capítulos em menos de um mês! Sim, isso é um milagre dos Deuses, não se acostumem... kkkk  
> Agora, estamos super curiosas para saber do que acharam desse capítulo Mara, narrado exclusivamente pela nossa ruivinha preferida! Não se acanhem, a gente não morde (muito).  
> Sem mais, até a próxima pessoal!
> 
> Kisses by the marauders

 

Estava um dia lindo fora do salão comunal da grifinória, mas a monitora Lily Evans encontrava-se do lado de dentro aproveitando seu tempo livre para terminar algumas lições. Não era uma cena incomum, honestamente. Sendo monitora chefe e aluna nota A, Lily parecia se esforçar duas vezes mais para dar conta das matérias. Mas às vezes era só chato, como naquele dia. 

A ruiva estava a ponto de deixar a pena de lado e aproveitar o tempo livre com os amigos quando alguém entrou no salão comunal.

— Oi, Lily — sorriu Remus Lupin. A garota sorriu também, de forma automática. Gostava de Remus, ele era sempre gentil e atencioso, embora andasse com péssimas companhias. — O que faz aqui dentro? Soube que está acontecendo um campeonato de bexigas no pátio.

— Sou horrível nesse jogo — resmungou Lily. — Mas você é ótimo, por que não está participando?

— Na verdade eu vim pegar minhas coisas, a professora McGonagall acabou de informar que minha mãe não está se sentindo muito bem — comentou Remus, com um olhar cabisbaixo. 

Por um segundo, um olhar de compreensão foi trocado entre os dois, mas Lily logo tratou de esconder a expressão. 

Severus tinha certeza que o segredo por trás dos desaparecimentos do garoto era que Remus era um lobisomem. Lily nunca admitiu para o amigo, mas era uma teoria que ela mesmo possuía há anos, antes mesmo de Sev ventilar a ideia. Porém nunca pensou em compartilhar isso ou investigar para ver se tinha razão. Aquele era um segredo grande demais para se sair comentando, e Remus era uma pessoa boa demais para ela deixar Sev destilar veneno sobre sua vida.

— Eu faço notas das aulas para você — sorriu a menina, recebendo de volta um sorriso agradecido. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Remus.

— Muito obrigado, Lily. Vejo você daqui há alguns dias.

Em uma semana, ela sabia.

Não muito depois de Remus deixar o salão comunal com uma mochila, o pessoal da grifinória foi chegando para se trocar para o almoço.

— Lily! — exclamou Mary ao se sentar ao lado da ruiva. — Você perdeu o campeonato de bexigas, foi bem divertido.

— Aposto que foi. Quem venceu? Potter? — implicou Lily, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. 

— Vincent, na verdade — resmungou Mary. — Aquela garota apareceu no meio da partida e saiu com o James.

— Garota? Que garota? — perguntou a ruiva, distraída.

— Rosier, é óbvio — suspirou Mary. — Acha que eles são um casal? Ela totalmente não faz o tipo dele.

— Não tenho ideia de qual é o tipo do Potter, Mary — Lily odiava aquele tópico de conversa, embora para ser franca, ela quem tivesse começado dessa vez.

— Você é o tipo do James, Lily — murmurou Mary, rindo do revirar de olhos da amiga. — Estou te dizendo! Aposto que ele ainda é louco por você.

— Duvido muito disso — resmungou a monitora. — E também não me importo. Tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento. E quer saber? Tomara que ele e a Rosier estejam juntos e felizes, porque James Potter é um problema que eu não preciso e nem quero ter. — finalizou a ruiva, enquanto recolhia seus pertences um pouco rápido demais, já era hora do almoço, e para ser sincera ela estava faminta.

A caminhada até o salão foi silenciosa, e Lily usou esse curto espaço de tempo para refletir sobre o que Mary lhe dissera sobre Potter. Ela falava sério sobre não se importar. Ele era um problema. Arrogante, imaturo, inconsequente e um pé no saco. E às vezes – sempre – a tirava do sério! Mas como disse, este era um problema que ela não queria ter, e assim o pensamento sobre o garoto sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu em sua mente, sendo substituído pela pergunta que valia um milhão de doláres: “ _ o que seria servido no almoço? _ ”, seja lá o que fosse, estava cheirando muito bem. E Potter jamais teria cruzado sua mente novamente se Mary não resolvesse interromper o seu almoço maravilhoso.

— James tá olhando para você —  murmurou a garota.

— Ele devia estar olhando para namorada dele, que está sentada ao lado dele —  resmungou Lily, enquanto cortava seu sanduíche em pedaços e se continha para não revirar os olhos, gostava da amiga, mas às vezes se cansava dela. 

—  Ela também está olhando pra você.

Ao ouvir isso, Lily levantou seu olhar em direção ao casal que estava sentado na outra extremidade da mesa. E de fato, eles estavam a encarando, e pareciam discutir algo.

— Você acha que ela está com ciúmes? Já imaginou se ela descobriu que o James ainda gosta de você e estiver terminando com ele? —  especulou Mary animada.

—  Não! Pelo amor de Deus, Mary —  Lily revirou os olhos. — Apenas… ignore eles. 

O casal sensação não era o único olhando para a ruiva, na verdade. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Severus do outro lado do salão. Apesar da recomendação, Lily voltou seu olhar para James e a Elizabeth. Invejava um pouco os dois, a forma como a loura simplesmente sentava em meio aos grifinórios e como os dois estavam sempre juntos pelos corredores… ela não conseguia imaginar Sev perto da mesa da grifinória nem se fosse para salvar a própria vida. Não que ela quisesse, sabia que ele se sentiria desconfortável, mas mesmo assim…

Desviou o olhar, com a expressão em branco e terminou seu almoço silenciosamente.

A primeira aula que Lily tinha logo após o almoço era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, onde o assunto continuava a ser testrálios, e como o professor Kettleburn gostava que a turma se misturasse um pouco, Lily então acabou fazendo par com Charlotte Collins para cuidar de um testrálio fêmea. 

— Você vai ter que me dizer o que fazer, porque eu não consigo ver — informou Lily, aproximando-se da loura com um balde e uma escova para darem um banho no animal.

— Não sei se eu sei o que fazer, na verdade — resmungou Collins. — É só dar um banho nela?

— Acho que sim — respondeu Lily, meio receosa. —  Trouxe maçãs.

— Aqui, dá pra ela — Charlie falou alisando algo que Lily não conseguia ver. — A boca fica do lado de cá.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — questionou Lily, observando a maçã ser devorada por algo invisível.

— Meu irmão — respondeu, dando as costas para a ruiva. —  Uma doença trouxa idiota, ele morreu pouco tempo depois que nasceu. Era isso o que você ia perguntar, não é?

— Sim, sinto muito…

— Tá tudo bem, Evans. Vamos começar logo com isso.  _ Aquamenti _ ! —  o feitiço produziu um jato de água que a loura foi cuidadosamente direcionado para o animal. Lily conseguia ver o formato da água escorrendo em algo que se assemelhava a um cavalo. Um cavalo com asas?! — Consegue ver isso?

—  Sim — sorriu a ruiva, aproximando-se com a escova.

— É lindo — murmurou Charlie, alisando as asas do animal. —  É tipo um pégaso punk.

Lily riu com o comentário, lavando o que julgava ser as patas do animal.

— Isso me lembra um desenho que eu assistia quando criança, Hércules, ele tinha um pégaso branco.

— Eu assistia essa porcaria. O pégaso não tinha nome, ou o nome do pégaso era Pégaso?!

— Vai saber — deu de ombros a ruiva. — Eu gostava desse desenho. Tinha bastante coisas mágicas nele. 

— Mas meu pai cortou depois que eu criei um fogo azul estranho na casa —  suspirou Charlie. 

Lily riu mais uma vez. 

O resto da tarde foi dividido entre cuidar do testrálio, o qual apelidaram de Storm, em homenagem a Susan Storm do quarteto fantástico, uma das personagens em quadrinhos e desenho animado preferido das duas, e conversas banais sobre quais eram os seus desenhos preferidos quando eram criança. E não foi muita surpresa descobrir que as duas preferiam aqueles em que haviam mágica, e que ambas possuiam predisposição para acidentes mágicos em casa após uma sessão de desenhos. Falaram sobre os filmes que gostavam, os que detestavam e descobriram que por pouco não se encontraram no cinema durante as férias. Terminaram a tarde cantarolando  _ Ain’t no mountain is high enough _ .

— Sinto falta de falar dessas coisas — admitiu Lily quando estavam guardando os materiais. — Sabe, coisas trouxas.

—  Ah! Por favor, Evans —  resmungou Charlie. — Não vem com esse papinho pra mim, eu não sou sua nova melhor amiga.

Lily revirou os olhos para a loura, mas sorriu.

—  Não se preocupe, você continua uma estranha para mim.

— Okay, bem melhor assim —  concordou Charlotte. — De estranha para estranha, foi legal conversar com você. 

—  Digo o mesmo —  sorriu Evans. — De estranha para estranha, claro.

As duas trocaram um olhar e riram.

— Charlie! —  gritou alguém, no que a loura virou-se e encontrou Violet, com uma cara nada amigável.

— Oi? O que foi? — perguntou a artilheira de quadribol, surpresa e um pouco assustada.

— Já te conto o que foi! — Violet respondeu, por entre os dentes, puxando a amiga pelo braço. — Ah! Oi Lily, tchau Lily! — cumprimentou a morena como se tivesse acabado de notar a presença da garota ali.

—  Até mais, estranha! —  gritou Charlotte enquanto se distanciava sendo arrastada pela amiga.

Lily acenou de volta, ainda rindo. A tarde tinha sido uma experiência no mínimo diferente, para não dizer estranha, mas ela não estava reclamando.

Quando voltou para o castelo Lily resolveu tomar um bom banho antes do jantar. Depois do banho, ajudou alguns alunos no salão comunal. Aplicou uma detenção em um terceiranista que tinha sido pego soltando bombas de bosta pelo castelo, e após uma hora de polimento de troféus ele já havia contado todos os problemas que estava tendo com a garota que gostava, e como ela possivelmente estava apaixonada por seu melhor amigo. Era quase triste o fato de um terceiranista possuir uma vida amorosa mais agitada que a dela. A verdade é que Lily não tinha uma queda por ninguém desde o quarto ano, quando Fabian Prewett havia se formado e saido da escola. Altos sonhos de filhos ruivos corriam pela cabeça da garota na época. 

— Não sei, Danny — murmurou a ruiva. — Talvez a Sandy goste do Mike só como amigo. Você deveria dizer a ela como se sente. E definitivamente devia parar de jogar bombas de bosta no corredor.

Quando o relógio anunciou que já eram seis horas em ponto, o garoto anunciou que havia terminado e assim os dois seguiram para o salão principal para o jantar, quando viu o corredor apinhado de gente.

— Uau! — disse o garoto. — Acha que eu devia fazer isso para Sandy?

Não. Definitivamente não, pensou a garota, porém não chegou a verbalizar. O motivo do congestionamento no corredor é que no meio dele James Potter estava cercado de balões vermelhos e confetes, com letras flutuantes acima de sua cabeça que formavam a frase:  _ quer namorar comigo? _

Antes que o potencial daquela vergonha alheia lhe atingisse, Elizabeth Rosier apareceu no corredor e Potter se ajoelhou, como se fazem nos filmes em momentos como esse, em um joelho só e repetiu a frase, como se precisasse ser mais claro. 

— Quer namorar comigo, Eliza?

Foi uma gritaria geral, meninas e meninos. Danny gritava do seu lado. Mesmo que Lily quisesse sair dali, o que ela meio que queria, não havia como, estava encurralada, na fila da frente para presenciar o pedido de namoro exagerado de James Potter.

As pessoas foram perdendo a voz a medida que Elizabeth ia mudando de cor, de vermelha para roxa, e James ia murchando um pouco o sorriso.

Pobre garota, pensou olhando para Rosier. Aquilo era bem humilhante. O pior é que  Potter nem parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo de errado.

Elizabeth puxou James pela camisa para fora do corredor com uma cara não muito amigável. 

— Vamos jantar — chamou Lily, puxando Danny para o Salão Principal. — Acabou o show.

— Mas eu quero saber o que ela vai dizer! — reclamou o garoto.

Será que Rosier ia dizer não? Mas os dois já eram meio que namorados...

— Não é da nossa conta.

Quase chegando no salão ela ouviu James gritando no corredor:

— Ela disse sim! — ele parecia contente. Talvez não tão vitorioso quanto parecia minutos atrás, mas contente o suficiente. — Agora me ajudem a limpar essa bagunça…

Então era isso, James Potter estava oficialmente fora de seu caminho. Era estranho, mas como ela havia dito, não era da conta de ninguém.

Jantou com suas amigas. Tinha planos de enrolar o jantar até às sete, mas com a comoção do novo/velho casal tinha a impressão que todo mundo estava olhando para ela também, já que James não estava no jantar para ser olhado. Rosier jantava na sua própria mesa, e recebia muitos olhares atravessados por lá.

Decidiu matar o tempo na biblioteca. E ao se encaminhar para um canto mais reservado deu de cara com Violet Collins se agarrando com um aluno da corvinal atrás de uma prateleira.    

— Oh! Meu Deus, me desculpa! —  exclamou a ruiva, dando as costas para o casal. Podia até aplicar uma punição, mas estava muito atordoada no momento, por isso fingiu demência e sentou-se em uma mesa à janela, e observou bem a lua cheia surgindo no céu. Podia ser só sua imaginação, mas ao longe pensou ter ouvido um uivo.

Perto das sete, a garota levantou-se e foi em direção ao segundo andar, sala quatro.

—  _ Alohomora _ ! — apontou sua varinha para a fechadura da porta, olhando discretamente ao redor e entrando após isso. — Oi.

— Achei que você não vinha mais —  murmurou Severus. O garoto colocou um marca texto no livro que tinha aberto no colo e o deixou de lado.

— Fui eu quem chamou você, Sev —  retrucou Lily, revirando os olhos. — Tá lendo o que? —  perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do amigo no chão.

—  Nada de mais. 

— A incrível… — leu Lily, ignorando o amigo e alcançando o livro. —  arte das maldições.

Severus teve a decência de parecer constrangido pelo menos, tirando o livro das mãos da amiga.

— Não é nada demais, Lils.

— Não é mesmo, não é? É basicamente o seu livro de cabeceira — resmungou indignada. — Me diga, já começou a pôr em prática? É isso que você e seus preciosos amigos fazem em suas reuniõezinhas secretas?

— Como podem ser secretas se você sabe delas? —  sorriu Snape. — Nós não fazemos nada de mais, eu já te disse.

—  Você tá me achando com cara de idiota, Sev? —  esbravejou Lily, com a feição transtornada. — Fui eu quem aplicou a detenção para o Nott, caso você não se lembre. Zanzando pelo castelo com um bando de coisas suspeitas.

—  Coisas suspeitas? —  repetiu Severus zangado. —  Não era nada demais, Lily. E você sabe por que ele estava zanzando pelos corredores aquela hora? Porque algum intrometido estava atrás dele!

— Oh! Claro, isso explica exatamente porque ele tinha aqueles ingredientes horrendos nos bolsos!

—  Você sabe quem estava bisbilhotando nossas coisas, não é Lily? Sabe muito bem —  continuou Severus, ignorando a ruiva.

— Potter, claro, sempre o Potter! — exclamou a ruiva com ironia. — Tadinho de você, não é, Sev? Não é como se você fizesse a mesma coisa com ele, né? Faça me o favor.

Manchas vermelhas horríveis cobriram o rosto do garoto de tanta raiva.

— Você está defendendo ele! Você sempre arruma uma forma, não é? —  o tom de voz do moreno já estava alterado. — Por acaso agora mesmo você está interessada em saber o que ele está fazendo? Porque ele com certeza não está no quarto dele dormindo com o anjinho que você pinta!

— Não, Severus! Eu não estou nada interessada no que o Potter está fazendo, nem agora, e nem eu momento nenhum. Eu estou interessada no que você está fazendo com a sua vida!

E no calor do momento nenhum dos dois notou a figura esguia que os observava atentamente. 


End file.
